moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mrs.Strange
Wygląd Strange, jest blondynką o pięknych niebieskich oczach w których widać morze, chorobliwie bladej cerze, oraz długich rzęsach. Na lewym oku widnieje pionowa blizna, przypominająca jej o sparingu z ojcem, przy którym zawahała się uderzyć, dzięki niej nie ma oporów w walce. Człowiek: Strange ma tylko 2 stroje, pierwszy, swój codzienny piracki: Biała bufiasta koszula, przewiązana kolorowym gorsetem (zielony, niebieski i lekkie odcienie żółtego, przez które przewiązują się zawijane pasy srebra) wiązanym z tyłu; brązowe getry; czarne buty - kozaki nad kolano z regulującymi pasami, oraz bandaże zawiązane na rękach, tak by ukryć ostrza. Piratka uwielbia wszelkiego rodzaju medaliki, bransoletki czy łańcuszki. Wierzy, że przyniosą jej szczęście. Zawsze na prawym uchu nosi pawie oczko. Na szyi ma 4 wisiorki: (od góry) błękitne perły, zęby małego Krakena, Rubin na metalowym łańcuszku i srebrnego kolibra. W drugim stroju nigdy nie była widziana, choć podobno jest to piękna błękitna suknia, podarowana przez przybranego ojca. Syrena: Choć nie przepada za swoją rasą i stara się do niej nie przyznawać to ciągle jest syreną. Pod słoną wodą jej ciało przechodzi transformacje, a konkretniej: pod żuchwą tworzą się skrzela, nogi zostają połączone, a skóra na nich zamienia się w błękitne łuski, natomiast stopy przekształcają się w przezroczysto-srebrną płetwę. Włosy nabierają srebrzystego połysku, a w nie wplątane są perły o różnych odcieniach. Jako, że dziewczyna bardzo często ma przy sobie wiele rzeczy, muszą być gdzieś chowane. Podczas przemiany, kurczą się one do minimalnych rozmiarów, a później są pieczętowane w perłach. Oddzielenie skóry od łusek nie jest zbyt ładne, więc Strange nosi na biodrach materiałowy srebrny pasek, na którym czasem zdarza jej się zawiesić muszelkę lub małą rozgwiazdę. Strange nie przepada za nagością, dlatego, gdy była już starsza i miała większą wiedzę o zielarstwie i alchemii, potrafiła wytworzyć wywar, dzięki któremu, mogła nosić muszle na piersiach, przystosowane do ich wielkości. Przez zanurzenie w miksturze nabrały srebrno-platynowego koloru. Włosy Nikt normalny nie ma działu o włosach, jednak Strange, jak samo nazwisko wskazuje, nie jest typową osobą. Jako syrena musi chronić swoje włosy, ponieważ ich ścięcie, a raczej kontakt wewnętrznej struktury włosa z metalem (tylko jedno małe pasmo włosów ma taką budowę), powoduje wytworzenie się kwasu, powoli rozlewającego się po jej ciele. Tak więc, przez obawę przed bolesną śmiercią, piratka nie pozwala zbliżać się do jej włosów. Miejsce zamieszkania Strange jako prawdziwa piratka, mieszka na swoim ukochanym Mer de Sang, w kajucie kapitańskiej. Znajdują się tam rzeczy, które są jej potrzebne do codziennego życia: Łóżko, kawa, łazienka, kawa, fortepian, kawa, toaletka z lustrem, kawa, kolekcja szczotek do włosów, kawa, mnóstwo ukrytych pomieszczeń (np. ostatni klawisz na fortepianie z prawej strony, otwiera przejście do pracowni alchemicznej), kawa, parawan za którym się przebiera, kawa, mała biblioteczka z książkami, kawa, mnóstwo pergaminów, węgli i ołówków różnych rodzajów no i oczywiście kawa. Choć bardzo kocha swój statek, tak samo jak Krakiego, nie przeszkadza jej to w zostawaniu czasem na noc (szczególnie po imprezach) w mieszkaniu jej chłopaka (Czołgu T-34) znajdującego się na Cmentarzu technologii. Charakter Strange, jak samo jej nazwisko mówi, jest dość... dziwna. Potrafi w jednej chwili zmienić nastrój z pogodnego na smutny. Jest dość nerwowa i agresywna, mimo to nie tak, żeby zrobić komuś krzywdę z byle powodu. Mimo pozornej "twardej" zewnętrznej powłoki, jest wrażliwa i opiekuńcza. Nie potrafiłaby zostawić kogoś w potrzebie, a także szanuje każdą żywą istotę, poza przedstawicielami jej rasy. Dziewczyna jest też bardzo honorowa. Uważa swoje obietnice i przysięgi za priorytet, jednak bardzo często się od nich wymiguje, ponieważ uważa, że jeśli ktoś nie powie czegoś konkretnie w umowie, to jej to nie dotyczy. Jest też sprawa małej obsesji. Piratka nosi przy sobie wiele artefaktów, które mają za zadanie przynosić jej szczęście i powodzenie. Zazwyczaj jest to biżuteria, jednak najważniejszą dla niej rzeczą jest mały srebrny koliberek. Jeżeli ktoś go jej zerwie i w porę znów nie założy, kończy się to dla niej wyniszczeniem duszy, z uwagi na umiejętność widzenia aury. Historia Dzieciństwo Dziewczyna urodziła się 13 lipca 1707 roku, została znaleziona przez Edwarda Teach'a w sieci rybackiej, pirat wyrzuciłby dziecko, gdyby nie fakt, że miało ono nadnaturalnie długie włosy jak na swój wiek i rybi ogon. Mężczyzna zobaczył w maleństwie godną dziedziczkę, którą nazwał Noelle. Dziewczyna wychowała się na statkach pirackich pod opieką Czarnobrodego, w tym czasie, uczyła się jak kraść, walczyć oraz mordować. Ojciec powierzył jej mapę do swojego słynnego skarbu, niestety, zgubiła ją. Cyrk Gdy jej opiekun umarł w bitwie morskiej w 1718 roku, jako 11-latka została przemycona, przez jednego z członków załogi, na ląd. Dziewczynka musiała sobie jakoś radzić, tak więc, kradła, spała na dachach i w suchych studniach, a także zabijała ptaki, szczury i inne małe stowrzenia by mieć pożywienie. Pewnego dnia, gdy miała 12 lat, podczas jednej z jej kradzieży złapał ją mężczyzna pracujący w cyrku. Za karę właściciel chciał obciąć dziewczynce ręce, jednak wstawiła się za nią 34-letnia kobieta, mówiąc, że opłaci szkody ze swojej pensji i zaopiekuje się dzieckiem. Dawn, bo tak miała na imię kobieta, wzięła Noelle pod swoje skrzydła i razem z nią oraz grupą cyrkową o nazwie "Dom lalek bez kości" przemierzali kolejne miasta i kraje. Każdy w grupie cyrkowej musiał mieć jakiś pseudonim artystyczny. Z uwagi, że młoda złodziejka miała nienaturalnie długie włosy, które teraz wiązała w warkocz, by nie przeszkadzał podczas występów na trapezie, oraz emanowały dziwnie jasną poświatą, Dawn nazwała ją Strange. Dziewczynka żyła w cyrku 6 lat i nauczyła się tam rzeczy typu: Chodzenie po bardzo cienkiej linie, skoki na trapezie, salta, wyskoki, uniki, wyjątkowa gibkość ciała, oraz zachowywania spokoju, niezależnie od sytuacji. W trupie była zawsze dyskryminowana, Wielki Mistrz Cyrkowy chciał jak najszybciej pozbyć się dziewczynki, jednak przy każdej próbie zniwelowania jej, ratowała ją Dawn. Przy ostatnim wyczynie, wrzucono 14-latkę do wrzącej herbaty, "zapominając", że zalewa się tylko zewnętrzną część pudła. Odratowała ją przybrana matka, poświęcając przy tym swoje życie, jednak od tej pory dziewczyna boi się herbaty. Zakon Gdy grupa cyrkowa się rozpadła, Strange była zmuszona szukać nowego schronienia. Pijąc w pewnej knajpie, rum, za który zapłaciła ukradzionymi pieniędzmi z kieszeni jakiegoś gościa, dosiadł się do niej pewien mężczyzna. Powiedział że wie kim jest i nie wyda jej jeśli mu pomoże. Chodziło o włamanie się do pewnej bardzo dobrze strzeżonej pracowni. Po wykradnięciu z niej starodawnych zapisków Assassinów, dziewczyna postanowiła do nich dołączyć. Niestety, gdy inni członkowie zakonu zaczęli kwestionować jej metody, uciekła z miasta i zaczęła grasować jako najemniczka i prywatny morderca. Znów na morzu Gdy piratka miała dość stałego lądu, zebrała grupę, którą szkoliła miesiącami. W końcu udało jej się odzyskać szczątki starego statku swojego ojca, które zostały wyłowione, a na ich podstawaie powstał Mer de Sang, statek którym piratka szczyci się do dziś. Podczas swoich podróży zalazła wiele cennych środków, które pomogły stworzyć jej proszki. Rzadko komu pozwala na ich użycie, a jeszcze rzadziej, daje. Jednak podczas jednej z jej podróży na Arkadie (Wyspę cudów), zdarzyło się iż podarowała komuś swój jakże cenny proszek. W głębi lasu, a raczej dżungli, odnalazła mały drewniany domek w którym mieszkał pewien szaman. Z racji tego, że poszukiwała pewnej rośliny, a on ją posiadał, dała mu recepturę na proszek uzdrawiający, pod warunkiem, że nigdy nikomu jej nie zdradzi. CreepyTown Grabiąc i nawiedzając kolejne miasta Strange dotarła w końcu do CreepyTown i dołączyła do tamtego społeczeństwa. W końcu poczuła że jej domem może być nie tylko morze. Obecnie pracuje jako barmanka w Vanilla Unicorn, zadowalając klientów wymyślnymi drinkami, do których, rzadko, ale czasem zdarza jej się dosypać jakiś proszek. Tam także znalazła niezwykły pokaz, który miał przedstawiać narodziny kolejnego i ostatniego już potwora morskiego, Krakena. Dziewczyna wykradła jajko i trzymała je u siebie pod pokładem w specjalnie przygotowanej do tego sali. Obecnie Kraken, jest ponad 50 razy większy niż Mer de Sang, jednak ukrywa się w grocie pod portem, a wejście do niej, zakrywa cumujący statek. Przyjaciele Na miano przyjaciela, zazwyczaj trzeba sobie zasłużyć. U Strange jest to wyjątkowo trudne. Jest bardzo nieufna, choć dość często lubi ludzi, którzy są nieufni w stosunku do niej. Po prostu uważa ich za inteligentnych. Rodzina Jej prawdziwa rodzina jest nieznana. Według jej przybranego ojca, została wyrzucona, kiedy miała co najwyżej dwa dni. Tak więc dziewczyna pała nienawiścią i chęcią zemsty do swoich rodzonych krewnych, ale mimo to nie przeszkadzało jej to w znalezieniu "nowej rodziny", którą są jej przyjaciele z CreepyTown, zwłaszcza jej brat Serek, oraz chłopak Przemek. Relacje Przemek0980 Gdy była małą dziewczynką, a Przemek przedstawiał się jako Jack (bo "łatwiej wymówić"), ''uznawała go za swojego najlepszego i jedynego przyjaciela. Jednak widząc jego niechęć zaczęła się od niego odsuwać. Po przygodzie z Zegarem Nieskończoności (której nie pamiętała) zauważyła, że jego stosunek do niej zmienił się na przyjazny. Później, gdy miała 11 lat zaczęła się w nim podkochiwać, a po jego śmierci, przez długi czas nie mogła się wyzbyć uczucia, że została sama. Podczas drugiego wcielenia chłopaka, dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia o ich wcześniejszym wspólnym życiu i już na pierwszym spotkaniu... pobiła go prawie do nieprzytomności. Ogólnie była niechętna do jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z nim, a gdy już do niego dochodziło, zazwyczaj jedna ze stron wychodziła z tego z parunastoma okaleczeniami. W trakcie Inwazji doszło do przełomu, jednak mimo zalążka "dobrych" relacji, Strange miała chłopakowi za złe, że zabił Dawn (a właściwie jej wierną kopię) i dlatego była dla niego jeszcze gorsza. Po incydencie z Louise, coś między nimi zaiskrzyło, bo dziewczyna zauważyła, że Przemkowi naprawdę na niej zależy. Po jakimś czasie ich stosunki się ociepliły, aż w końcu zostali parą. Strange bardzo kocha Przemka i zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko, mimo, że często nie pokazuje mu swoich uczuć i jest chłodna, zależy jej na nim i stara się go uszczęśliwiać najlepiej jak może. '''Kaszub' Mimo, że nie jest to rodzony brat piratki, Strange naprawdę uwielbia jego towarzystwo. Jest on dala niej rodziną i najlepszym przyjacielem, któremu może powiedzieć wszystko. Ufa mu bezgranicznie i wie, że jeśli go o coś poprosi może na nim polegać oraz liczyć na jego pomoc. Do ich pierwszego spotkania doszło, gdy obojgu zlecono misję pozbycia się króla z pewnego miasta. Podczas tej misji współpracowali ze sobą. Niedługo później Serek dołączył do zakonu assassynów, dzięki czemu mieli szanse zacieśnić więzy. Po jakimś czasie, oboje z niego odeszli, a ich drogi się rozeszły, jednak znów spotkali się w CreepyTown, a ze względu na wspólną przeszłość zaczęli nazywać się rodzeństwem i nie rozstają się ze sobą, nawet po ostrych kłótniach i sprzeczkach. Noworoczna Kotka jest dla Strange ostoją podczas trudnych dni. Wie, że może na niej polegać, jednak nie zrzuca na jej barki ciężkich prac, bo uważa ją za osobę zbyt delikatną. Dość często znajduje kotkę w swoich spiżarniach oraz składzikach na statku, a po jej odwiedzinach z półek znika spora ilość czekolady. Traktuję dziewczynę jak młodszą siostrzyczkę i stara jej się pomagać we wszystkim o co poprosi. Chce również oduczyć kotkę nieśmiałości choć idzie to dość opornie, szczególnie dlatego, że Nowa boi się zawieść piratkę i nie chce wykonywać zalecanych ćwiczeń. BananowyHajs Jest jej przybraną siostrzenicą od przybranego brata. Choć wie, że to nie smok jest jej przybranym ojcem i tak stara się być dla dziewczynki jak najlepszą ciotką i nie wspomina o jej poprzedniej rodzinie. Nie kwestionuje tego, że Angela nazywa samą siebie Bogiem, bo wie, że to jeszcze dziecko. Mimo to jest bardzo ostrożna i czujna, jeśli chodzi o jej umiejętności. Czasem zabiera ja do burdelu, gdy Serek prosi o pomoc przy zajęciu się małą. Może wydawać się to mało odpowiedzialne, ale nie zauważyła, żeby dziewczynka wstydziła się, bała lub brała przykład z czegokolwiek co ludzie tam robią. Ma zamiar przekazać jej swój dziennik z dokładna instrukcją wytwarzania proszków, oraz wskazówkami dotyczącym różnorakich roślin, jednak kiedy bratanica pyta się ile jeszcze ma czekać odpowiada. "Jeszcze trochę". Renzan Pomimo początkowej niechęci do smoka, Strange bardzo się do niego zbliżyła. Głównie dlatego, że musieli wyjaśnić sobie parę spraw, na przykład czemu z hangarów chłopaka znika proch strzelniczy, lub czemu niektóre samoloty i pasy startowe wybuchają. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez niejednej kłótni, jednak po wszystkim, gdy Strange nie miała co robić przychodziła do smoka zwyczajnie pogawędzić. Po jakimś czasie ich wrogość zmieniła się w przyjaźń. Nie są przyjaciółmi jak w książkach, a takimi, którzy dokuczają sobie, robią nie zawsze miłe żarty i są ogółem wredni. Mimo to piratka określa tę relację jako bardzo ciepłą i uważa, że Renzan jest jednym z jej najlepszych przyjaciół. Lubi go i wie, że może na nim polegać, gdyby coś się stało. LoboTaker Insanity Mikhaln Franceour Smąriusz Proszki Jak już było mówione, Strange lubi poeksperymentować ze swoimi ziołami (nie mam na myśli narkotyków). Swoje proszki trzyma w przepasce uciskowej na piersiach, aby nikt ich nie dostał. Wynalezione do tej pory zostały: Brokatowy - Na KA-BOOM ! (na wybuchy) Neonowy - na pamięć (amnezja lub przypomnienie, zależy od woli rzucającego) Kremowy - na bezwstydność Czerwony - podpala Pomarańczowy - pobudza Żółty - na chorobę morską (lek) Zielony - na sen Niebieski - na odmłodzenie Biały - najsilniejszy narkotyk na świecie Różowy - na miłość (nie działa na osobę, która już jest w kimś zakochana) Czarny- na śmierć w męczarniach Przezroczysty - na uzdrawianie Szary - na prawdę Złoty - na zmianę wyglądu (zmienia tylko wygląd, jednak nie dodaje właściwości przedmiotu/postaci w który się zmieniamy) Jeżeli Strange w ciągu dnia zażyje 2-krotnie proszek, może czuć się osłabiona co objawia się migreną, zamgleniem oczu i utratą równowagi. Ponad 3-krotne użycie pozbawia ją przytomności, jeśli dalej ktoś będzie jej wciskał proszki, może doprowadzić do śmierci (nawet przy uzdrawiającym). Jest to wywołane substancjami i wyciągami z roślin do których ciało syreny nie jest przystosowane, przy innych rasach proszki działają normalnie. Wyposażenie Czyli co ona tam chowa po kieszeniach: *'Proszki' - patrz rozdział wyżej -''' W dekolcie.' * '''Pawie piórko/oczko '- Jako ozdoba, choć da się nim pisać - Na uchu. *'Ukryte ostrza'- nawet jeśli chciałaby się ich pozbyć, nie może - Wszyte w skórę. *'Talizmany i wisiorki' - uwielbia rzeczy które mają dawać szczęście - ' Kostki, nadgarstki, szyja.' *'Miecz Kinry' - miecz po przodkini, delikatnie przypominający wyglądem rapier z małymi szmaragdami na rękojeści, tak jak ostrza, został wymyty w Styksie i potrafi zranić każde istniejące stworzenie - Trzyma przy pasie. *'Rewolwer' - gdy ktoś zwiewa, a ona wie że go nie dogoni, lub po prostu ma atak lenistwa - Trzyma przy pasie. *'Buteleczka rumu' - na wszelki wypadek - W prawym bucie. *'Sakiewka z kawą' - obowiązkowy ekwipunek - W lewym bucie. * Buteleczka z atramentem '- czasem potrzeba coś zapisać -' W prawym bucie. * Małe zwoje pergaminu '''- To samo co wyżej - '''W lewym drugim bucie. * Pieczątka i specjalna woskowa świeca '- do pieczętowania listów -' W prawym bucie. *'Krzesiwo'- fajnie jest coś podpalić od czasu do czasu... lub kogoś -''' w lewym bucie.' * '''Buteleczka z jadem Krakena '- rozpuszcza dosłownie wszystko poza przezroczystym proszkiem (butelka została nim obsypana) - W lewym bucie. * Dodatkowa broń '''- sztylety, noże, ostrza w rozmiarze mini, naboje do rewolweru - '''W butach i rękawach. Wady Strange, jest człowiekiem... syreną, ale w połowie człowiekiem, więc też ma wady: *Słaba głowa - bardzo szybko potrafi się upić, wypijając ledwie pół butelki. *Lekkie serce - bardzo szybko się zakochuje. * Bardzo łamliwe kości - nadużywanie przeźroczystego proszku powoduje zanik wapnia. *Ma bardzo krótką pamięć. * Ma światłowstręt - Nie to że światło jakoś jej szkodzi, po prostu go nie lubi, dlatego najczęściej wychodzi w nocy, a w dzień siedzi w Vanilla Unicorn lub w swojej kajucie. * Boi się słodkiej wody (tj. zbiorników wodnych) i nie umie w niej pływać. * Nie może używać proszków na sobie częściej niż 2 razy (za 3 traci przytomność, ponad 8 razy kończy się śmiercią teoretycznie). * Boi się latać (samoloty, helikoptery, itp.). * Przez wirus wprowadzony w jej ciało, bardzo łatwo przewidzieć jej ruchy, ponieważ, jej emocje ukazują się jako kolor paznokci. * Boi się herbaty. * Musi nosić na sobie naszyjnik kolibra, ponieważ jego zdjęcie skończy się wyniszczeniem duszy. Cytaty i najczęściej używane zdania * "A niech mnie palą i gwałcą, ale włosów mają nie tykać! " - gdy ktoś mówi o jej włosach. *''"Grzecznie proszę.. Oddaj moją kawę, albo cię zapier*olę. "'' - gdy ktoś zabierze jej kawę. *''"Bo tak"'' - gdy nie chce jej się tłumaczyć. *''"Jack wyciągnij ją, j''a nie mogę bo na tobie siedzę." * "Ja się nie kłócę, ja prowadzę dyskusje." - kiedy się kłóci. * "Zakochany mężczyzna to martwy mężczyzna." * "Tak, tak, też Cię lubię." - gdy ktoś mówi, że jest okropna. * "Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, by kobieta była u władzy... o ile tą kobietą jestem ja." Ciekawostki * Uwielbia grać na fortepianie znajdującym się w kajucie kapitańskiej. * Jest jedyną żyjącą do tej pory właścicielką Krakena. * Nienawidzi tańca. * Strange uratowała, tylko raz i więcej nie zamierza, pewną osobę od wyniszczenia duszy. * Strange jest Widzącą. * Nie zna się na nowoczesnych technologiach jak np. telefon, dlatego pisze listy (zawsze przypieczętowane) i wysyła swojego przyjaciela Franceour'a, aby mógł je dostarczyć. * Mimo, ze jest syreną i jest do tego stworzona, Strange jeszcze nigdy nie śpiewała w tonacji, która hipnotyzuje i zniewala. Poza tym, nie lubi śpiewać. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne